'Bout Time for Botany
,Glass Blower What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Garden State of Mind I have always wanted to build a beautiful botanical garden on this Island, but something always seems to get in the way! Help me find the perfect spot before something else comes up! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean up the debris! Tap the Botanical Garden to clear the vines. : 00:10:00 Oh my goodness! What a delightful discovery! I think we can do wonders with this foundation. TASK COMPLETE! “This was indeed a grassroots idea.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Rock In Some of the rocks in the foundation are missing! I say we search the Jungle to find the right rocks to fill in the gaps. ☐ Search the Jungle for more rocks! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Collect the rocks for the garden! Tap the Garden Rocks to collect. : 01:00:00 What a match! I think they will fit just fine. Help me carry them back to get this garden going! TASK COMPLETE! “The bobby at the garden wanted to keep the lawn and order.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Rock Out Oh my! Do you see that? There's a stream of water at the top! It looks to be blocked by some of these older rocks. Help me remove the old ones so the water can flow! ☐ Use the rocks to create a waterfall! Tap the Botanical Garden to upgrade. : 04:00:00 What a waterfall! I never thought we would ever discover this! This garden is turning into something quite special, don't you agree?! TASK COMPLETE! “It is important to the know the ground rules to a garden.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Little Lilacs There is only a one thing this Botanical Garden is lacking...the botany! Let's plant some gorgeous lilacs around the garden! ☐ Plant some Lilacs around the garden. Purchase Lilacs from the Market under Decor. 2 to skip You certainly have the magic touch! They look amazing! TASK COMPLETE! “Great gardeners usually hedge their bets!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Glassy Eyed On second thought, I think the garden could use one more thing! A centerpiece! Let's use the Hot Air Balloon to search the Island. I am certain we will come across the perfect item! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship ! Tap the Airship to explore the island! : 2 Look down there! It looks to be a huge orchid! Oh my, it's made of glass! TASK COMPLETE! “Let's see this idea through!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Stay Glassy This blue glass has a lot of potential. I think we can really mold into the kind of centerpiece our new Botanical Garden deserves. Let's take it to the Glass Blower! ☐ Visit the Glass Blower! Tap the Glass Blower to harvest. 2 to skip Great job, Miss Violet! This is much better than anything I have ever molded. You seem to have a knack for glassblowing! TASK COMPLETE! “I'm blown away by Miss Violet's craft!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: The Centerpiece! Thank you, Ben! The amount of heat involved has always made me a bit reluctant to try, but I certainly enjoyed myself! And it gives me great pleasure that know that others enjoy my work, as well! ☐ Place the glass orchid in the Botanical Garden! Tap the Botanical Garden to complete. : 06:00:00 I don't mean to brag, but this glass orchid looks absolutely perfect in the garden! It really gives ist what the French would call, je ne sais quoi! TASK COMPLETE! “Violet never misses an opportunity to speak French.” REWARD : 100 : 25 : 1 |Swords_Needed=7 |Swords_Earned=1 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=Island Decorum |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-Jul-19 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.